


Mysterious Vistor

by quarterzm



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lunar New Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterzm/pseuds/quarterzm
Summary: Happy Chinese / Lunar New Year!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Mysterious Vistor

**Author's Note:**

> Muah! Days of Love is out too...but have this first! :D
> 
> Another Non-TBHK fic but,,,,yeah!

It’s a normal day for every skykid. Some were shopping at the sleepy traveler's boat, others were chatting with each other. Most were at the changing rooms trying out the masks and capes they had purchased from other spirits, while others were preparing for their daily candle runs throughout realms.

The bell on top of the Eden portal screams  _ DONG! DONG! DONG!  _ signifying the new hour, t hen the music starts playing. 

Drums, symbols, and other instruments are crashing together to make a tune. Skykids around lookup to find the strange visitor snaking its way around the ice rink at home. Brownish-grey with golden yellow streaks make its way around. The dragon for the new Year! Skykids alike leap up from their positions to stand on the wooden dragon. Some are by themselves, others holding hands with each other.

Colorful confetti jumps and pops in the air, showering everyone in its vicinity. Some sky kids are dancing rhythmically with the tune, while some are just raising their red candles in the air. Honks could also be heard.

Each skykid was dressed differently. Some were dressed in the special red and yellow cape, others had the ox or dragon mask, and some had the seasonal cosmetics on. Truly a sight to behold.

Fireworks light the skies as the dragon drops out colored popping balls. The sky kids leap from their positions once again and scamper to explode the orbs to obtain small bits of wax. They slip and slide around the ice rink, trying to hold themselves still, some able to obtain, while others were still struggling. 

Eventually, the dragon disappears in puffs of smoke. The sky kids laugh with each other as they finish collecting all the wax from the balls, and return to what they were doing.

Happy Chinese/Lunar New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> :)!
> 
> Leave some kudos, leave some comments! (They're free)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
